Ethereal Desire
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: If you go out into the woods at night, beware a living legend. If you run into the living legend, don't interact with him. If he decides he wants you and you don't get a chance to escape, then you're caught in his spell. Naruto knew he shouldn't, but Sasuke was so very tempting, and lust was extremely difficult to ignore. He shouldn't have run into the forest; but who ignores fate?


**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 4/20/13**

**TITLE: Ethereal Desire**

**ANIME: Naruto **

**PAIRING: Yaoi: SasukeXNaruto**

**STATUS: Twoshot: Half completed.  
**

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNINGS: Sex between two males, violence, "slight" dub-con, Vampires, AU, sexual assault later.  
**

_~There are wounds that never show on the body that are deeper and more hurtful than anything that bleeds~_

* * *

_Just breathe. Run and breathe. _

Naruto chanted the orders inside his mind as he ran down the pathway, not looking behind him. He could see the edge of the forest approaching and knew he should stop, but he didn't feel like he could. His adrenaline was pumping too fast. If he could just rest in the forest a moment, he could make his way home without incident. Hopefully. He finally paused, putting his hands on his knees to catch his breath for a minute before straightening up and glancing around his surroundings, not knowing how far into the forest he'd actually ran. He pulled his jacket tighter around him, sighing softly as he started walking again, hoping to waste a little bit more time. He hadn't made any turns, so when he wanted to go home he hoped he could just go straight back.

Sasuke paused mid-step, having been traveling through this part of the country in search of a place to call home for a while, growing bored of being nomadic. He inhaled slowly, having caught the scent of a human nearby. A smirk slowly spread across his face. Didn't they know it was dangerous outside at night?

Naruto felt wary as he walked through the forest, feeling a heightening sense of dread. He turned around then to head back home, gasping when someone stepped out in front of him. He stepped back in surprise, looking up to meet dark, abysmal eyes. He immediately felt a red flag go up, wondering why this man was out this late, much less cornering him. "Who are you?" He asked, watching the raven haired man eye him up and down. He was a couple of inches taller, but that didn't intimidate Naruto; it was his eyes that made the blonde anxious. The stranger stepped closer, making Naruto back up. "You shouldn't be out here." He said, sounding almost bored.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the cryptic statement. "I can take care of myself." He said, looking down for a moment. If he could take care of himself, then he wouldn't have been out here. He tensed when the man chuckled. "Humans. You all think you can take care of yourselves, as if nothing could hurt you." He shook his head as if silently chastising a child's ignorance, stepping closer to Naruto. The blonde inhaled slowly as he backed away again, hoping he wouldn't hit a tree. What was wrong with this guy? Was there an asylum somewhere he could have escaped from or something?

"Did I _say_ that? No. But there's nothing in the forest to be afraid of except a few stupid raccoons." Naruto said, crossing his arms. He was done pretending to converse with this man. "I'll take my leave now, nice talking to you." Naruto said, trying to keep the sarcasm from his voice as he moved to step around him. His eyes widened slightly when the creep blocked his path once more. "Nothing to be afraid of, hm? There are numerous things that could hurt you. There's me, for instance." Naruto glared, annoyed by that statement, which he took as a threat.

"And what exactly makes you so scary? You don't seem so dangerous." Naruto retorted sharply as he eyed the man up and down. "You're only in my damn way." He didn't know what the raven's problem was, but he needed to leave him alone. Naruto watched him tilt his head slightly. "Well, I'm not human." He said monotonously, as if Naruto had asked what his favorite color was. The blonde stared, dumbstruck, for a minute before he gave a dry chuckle. "Right… And just what might you be, then?" He asked, humoring the stranger. "You can figure that out for yourself."

Naruto didn't like him. He didn't like the mysterious answers or the deep look in his eyes, like he knew something Naruto didn't. "No… I'm gonna go this way, and you can go the other way." He said, muttering the word "crazy" under his breath as he quickly walked past the freak. "Crazy, hm?" The man suddenly appeared right in front of him, just an inch away from his face. Naruto gasped in shock, falling a few steps back. "Wh- How did you… What are you?!" He demanded, feeling his heart start to beat faster, his mind telling him something was wrong. Dark eyes focused on him a moment before he finally received a whispered reply from the…creature. "A Vampire."

Naruto swallowed thickly, shaking his head. He was right, this guy was crazy. He was just also insanely fast. "There's no such thing, they're just myths." He muttered, contemplating running away as he glanced around them. "Believe what you will, I won't lie to you. I don't suggest running away, either. It's very easy for me to catch you." The stranger smirked, amused with the blonde's uncomfortable anxiety, watching as his incredibly blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why? What do you want from me?" Naruto questioned, growing even more nervous when his reply was an unwelcoming smirk. "Nothing, yet."

"I still think you're insane." Naruto said quickly before turning and bolting, running through the dense trees and not caring where he ended up. He only cared that he put a lot of distance between him and the psycho behind him. He gasped when he suddenly collided with something hard, nearly falling; he would have if someone hadn't caught him by the wrists. "I thought I told you not to run." He shivered at the low voice, now sounding like a warning. "Leave me alone!" He demanded, glaring up into those obsidian eyes. He found himself locked into the gaze. "Why would I give this up so soon?" Naruto bit his lip when the raven leaned closer to him, forcing him to tilt his head and leave his neck exposed. "What are you doing?" The blonde asked, his tone wavering slightly, not getting a voiced reply.

He shivered, eyes widening in horrified shock when sharp, inhuman teeth grazed over his pulse. Reality struck him like lightning. "S-stop." He said, feeling a desperate desire to make it out of this alive. He bit his lip when soft lips kissed over his pulse. "I won't hurt you." The raven murmured. Naruto disbelieved him, but didn't argue. He was incapable of stifling a blush when the… Vampire pulled back, now barely an inch from his lips. "What is your name, human?" He asked, causing Naruto to swallow thickly. "Naruto. What's yours?" He asked, pressing his lips together. "Sasuke." The Vampire replied, running one hand through Naruto's hair. He enjoyed the blush dusting the blonde's face, smirking lightly as he felt his heart racing. "Are you afraid?" He asked.

Naruto looked sideways, scoffing lightly. "No." The answer did him no good, because Sasuke easily knew it was a lie. He pulled Naruto close, making his blush darken. He didn't like the close proximity, being unused to the contact. "Really? Your heart is beating pretty fast." He said slowly. Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's chest to keep some sort of distance between them. "I'm not scared. Especially not of you." Sasuke chuckled, tilting Naruto's chin up. "You have no reason to be afraid. I won't harm you." He murmured, looking down into the sapphire eyes. Naruto pursed his lips. "Why? Don't you feed from humans?" He asked warily. Sasuke shook his head. "I only hunt criminals, I don't kill innocents." He replied, watching as Naruto eyed him up and down, curiosity in his eyes. "Really…" He mused, not sure he should trust the Vampire on his word. "As I promised, I won't lie to you." Sasuke said, smirking lightly as Naruto ran a hand through his hair, not aware he was even touching Sasuke.

The raven had grown impatient, the blonde's scent intrigued him and he was incredibly attractive. Connections were not to be ignored. He pressed his lips to Naruto's, allowing him the choice between if he wanted to pull away or not, and was pleased when Naruto blushed but did not move back.

Naruto was caught off guard by the kiss, but after hesitating a moment he moved his lips to kiss back. He wanted to pull away, but his body moved forward. Sasuke slid his hands down Naruto's back, smirking slightly as the blonde pressed closer to his body. He licked his lower lip and Naruto parted them to grant him access, moaning softly when Sasuke's tongue invaded his mouth and roughly explored it, sliding the blonde's jacket off as he did so. Naruto rubbed their tongues together, his hand tugging on Sasuke's shirt. The raven complied and took it off, pleased with Naruto's growing lust. Naruto's eyes had darkened in desire, sliding his hands down Sasuke's muscled chest. He let Sasuke pull his shirt off, blushing lightly at the hungry look in the raven's eyes. "You're gorgeous, you must know that." Sasuke said, smirking at the blonde's blush as he pressed him against the tree.

Naruto shivered in lust, pressing their hips together on reflex. He gasped when Sasuke kissed his neck, grazing his fangs over his pulse. He moaned softly, tilting his head to give Sasuke more room. The raven gave him a couple of quickly darkening marks on his neck, chuckling against his skin as he felt Naruto getting hard. Said man bit his lip when Sasuke undid his pants, but he moved his hips and let him take them off. "I like when you blush." Sasuke murmured against Naruto's lips, earning a darker blush. "Shut up." The blonde muttered, unfastening Sasuke's pants and tugging them off. He kissed the raven to make him shut up. Sasuke grabbed a fist full of Naruto's hair to pull him closer, kissing him deeper.

He bucked his hips against Sasuke's, moaning softly at the friction. The Vampire broke the kiss, his voice husky. "Do you want something?" Naruto glared slightly, annoyed at being teased. "Yes." He said, hesitating slightly. He wanted to, but he knew he shouldn't; and he also didn't care that he shouldn't. He could be concerned with consequences later He gasped when Sasuke pushed him onto the grassy forest floor, straddling his waist.

He held three fingers to Naruto's lips. The blonde hesitated a second, knowing he couldn't take this back. He was pretty sure that this was the first thing people taught you _not _to do; have sex with people you didn't know. But, he felt a strange familiar presence; as though he were attached to Sasuke in one way or another that wasn't explainable. He wouldn't pretend to understand it, but he also wouldn't pretend he didn't like it. He parted his lips and took the digits into his mouth, moving his tongue around them to coat them evenly, hoping he was doing it right. Sasuke shivered, the blonde's eyes were half-lidded and bright with lust, his expression one of utter _seduction, _even when he practically screamed innocence. He would have felt bad stealing it, if Naruto hadn't so clearly wanted him to.

He pulled back, pecking the blonde's lips once more as he slid his fingers down between Naruto's spread legs, gently pushing one inside his tight entrance. Naruto's eyelids fluttered, only feeling slight discomfort. He bit his lip as Sasuke slowly kissed down his neck and left light love-bites along the skin, pumping the finger in and out before pushing the second one alongside it. Naruto flinched, responding to the kiss Sasuke initiated to take his mind off the sting. Sasuke moved the fingers in and out, scissoring them to stretch the tight ring. He hushed Naruto softly as the blonde squirmed slightly, his face flushed hotly. He added the last digit, causing Naruto to gasp slightly as the burning discomfort intensified. If this was how sex felt, why did anyone want to do it?

Sasuke pressed his fingers down then, smirking lasciviously at the surprised moan that left Naruto's lips, his back arching up. He repeated the action, chuckling as the blonde bucked his hips with increasing lust. "Are you ready?" Sasuke asked in a husky tone. Naruto nodded, his breath coming in soft pants as he met Sasuke's gaze, those onyx eyes dark as sin.

Sasuke held Naruto's thighs, giving him one last glance, one last chance to decide if he really wanted this. Naruto met his gaze with desirous impatience, telling Sasuke all he needed to know. He didn't want to prolong any pain, and thrust into Naruto completely. He shut his eyes to calm himself and not thrust repeatedly into the tight heat engulfing him, the only thing stopping him from doing so was the sharp yelp that left Naruto's lips. He leaned down and kissed him; even he was surprised by the uncharacteristic gentleness he gave the blonde. Naruto responded slowly, his eyes burning as he tried to adjust. He hadn't thought Sasuke was that big. He waited a moment until the pain and new-found pleasure began to mix until he couldn't tell the difference between the two. He just wanted the _feeling_.

His hips bucked, breath becoming heavier as Sasuke pulled back, starting to thrust at a slow pace. The pace drove them both crazy, but Sasuke angled his hips and thrust back inside, striking the one place that could drive the straightest of men gay. A surprised and loud moan spilled from Naruto's lips, urging Sasuke to thrust faster, a silent request that the raven complied with. He held Naruto's hips in a bruising grip, the pace growing faster and harder, both men completely letting themselves go with each other.

Their lips met in a clash of dominance and lust as Sasuke began to slam harder into Naruto, driving the young man almost insane with ecstasy. He felt a coil begin to tighten in his abdomen, his nails raked down Sasuke's back as his climax neared. Sasuke smirked at his loud lover, shuddering in primal pleasure as Naruto's walls tightened around him, continuing his rough pace, driving Naruto completely over the edge.

"Sasuke!" The scream of completion echoed off the trees, his orgasm lighting up his body with white hot ecstasy. Sasuke felt his own finish hit him as he listened to Naruto's pleasured cry, releasing inside the panting blonde. Naruto's eyes fluttered with a soft moan at the unusual but not at all unpleasant feeling. Sasuke slowly pulled out, pecking Naruto on the lips before lying beside him, both men trying to slow their breathing.

Sasuke allowed himself to wrap an arm around Naruto's waist, the blonde was still a bit dazed from the aftermath as he rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder; the elder had calmed his breathing now, he slowly brushed his hand through Naruto's hair as they basked in the afterglow. Naruto's erratic breathing eventually slowed to its normal rate, his heart stopped its desperate racing. He felt a heavy sense of satisfied exhaustion, his eyes fluttering open. He leaned up, wincing slightly as pain shot up his back. His gaze shot sideways when Sasuke spoke, reaching out for their clothes. "You might be sore for a day or two." Sasuke murmured, passing Naruto his clothes. Naruto mumbled something incoherent in response, sluggishly dressing.

"Why were you out here this late, so far from the village?" Naruto swallowed dryly at the sudden question, the hesitation to reply not going unnoticed. "I was… Only going for a walk. It's nice out this time of year." He said, managing to keep his voice steady. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in disbelief, but having no reason to force an answer from the blonde -though he wanted to- he chose to let it go. He stood up and ran a hand through his hair, already redressed. He knelt down, Naruto glanced at him questioningly before gasping in mild surprise as Sasuke lifted him off of the ground bridal style. Sasuke pressed a gentle kiss to his tired lover's lips. "Ssh, go to sleep, I'll take you home." Sasuke murmured, his eyes strangely hypnotic as Naruto glanced into them.

He started to say something, but darkness blanketed his senses and he drifted into a peaceful but deep slumber, vaguely wondering how Sasuke knew where he lived. Sasuke sighed, maneuvering agilely out of the dark forest and into the city, as silent as a shadow. He knew he'd made a mistake with Naruto.

He'd gotten attached to a human.

* * *

**-Morning-**

When Naruto woke up the next morning, he wondered if last night had been a mere dream. Everything was so vivid and transcendental in his mind, he wasn't sure that something that was real could leave anyone feeling such a way. He walked past his mirror, barely glancing at it; he immediately froze and did a double take. His neck was covered in hickeys.

He ran a hand across them lightly, shivering as slight pain reminded him that last night's events were all too real.

You know what they say, Vampires always mark their territory.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Wow this story honestly felt really romantic to me and I'm not sure why… I really upped seduction and lust here, compared to usual. As you know, I'm normally not for Sasuke being seme in this relationship, but I still feel like they would switch if they were together. And, two very close friends of mine like this pairing so here you go. **

**Kiara and I RP with this pairing, she's Sasuke and I'm Naruto; and we recently did something along the lines of this story so the author "Sasuke Neko" gets credit. Besides, who can resist Vampire Sasuke? Obviously not Naru. Vampires are masters of seduction and deception.**

**This doesn't really _need_ a second chapter, ****though I eventually will post one up. Perhaps within the next week or so. Don't hold me to that. That's also where you'll figure out why Naruto was running in the beginning and why he seems uncomfortable answering Sasuke's question about why he was out. I'm just saying it doesn't require a second chapter and with how busy I am it just might take a while, so I feel better saying it's done.**


End file.
